Mis Demonios
by Dark Alexyz
Summary: Despues de la muerte de su amada Tai no soportaba el sufrimineto que tenia en su corazon, intneto calmar ese sufrimiento con el alcohol y las drogas buscando una paz temporal sin darse cuenta que realmente estaba entrando a una carcel llena de demonios


Era una Tarde oscura y fría, el cielo estaba completamente nublado como si estuviera a punto de llover, en un cementerio cierto chico castaño estaba frente a una lapida, su rostro no tenia expresión alguna, solo se quedaba mirando aquella tumba sin prestarle atención a otra cosa, aun no podía creer que se halla ido. El hasta el momento ignoraba en el punto en que se hallaba esa enfermedad, el siempre había estado al lado de ella, siempre la apoyaba y la protegía de todo, desgraciadamente al final no pudo protegerla de su inevitable encuentro con la muerte y ahora él se encontraba ahí frente a la tumba del que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en el rostro del castaño, este se levanto para caminar hacia la salida del cementerio, justo ahí se encontraba su hermana menor la cual siempre había estado con el en las buenas y en las malas; ella trato de hablar con el pero sus intentos siempre eran inútiles el solo la paso de largo sin siquiera prestarle atención. Últimamente se estaba comenzando a preocupar por el estado de su hermano, si no se la pasaba todo el día frente al cementerio se encontraba en su habitación tomando hasta embriagarse.

_Ella es la amante que vive de mis miedos,  
Es la princesa de mi oscuridad,  
Elige los trajes que ondeas de tus deseos,  
Y se disfraza de calma y paz_

La castaña solo miro a su hermano caminar bajo la lluvia, lanzo un suspiro para luego seguirlo hasta su casa, una vez ahí como siempre este se encerró en su habitación sin escuchar a nadie, su hermana quería hablar con el pero como siempre solo se metió directo a su habitación sin hacerle caso a nadie. Solo se recostó en su cama pero no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a una foto encima de su mesita donde aparecía junto a ella, comenzó a recordar los buenos momentos que habían pasado, justo debajo de aquella foto encontró una hoja de papel con un poema, pensaba regalárselo en su cumpleaños, se paso día y noche escribiéndolo pero desgraciadamente jamás pudo dárselo.

_"La Poesía solo la escribimos los perdedores"_ pensó Taichi Yagami _"y __es una forma de desenvainar palabras para batirte en duelo ante la tristeza y la melancolía. Es como echar cuentas con la vida que tanto me dio, tanto me debe. Son las arrugas del alma, cada marca en la cara de un hombre cuenta algo de él, y los poemas son las arrugas de la piel que recubre el alma de cualquier perdedor. Muchas heridas sin cerrar sangran sonetos en algún papel"_

Tai dejó escapar alguna que otra lagrima mientras recordaba a Sora. Se dio cuenta que la soledad tenía labios de mujer dándole un beso al castaño, pero era un beso amargo… se trataba de un beso de despedida

Si he de caer será sin ti  
Quiero atreverme a vivir,  
Si he de luchar será por mi  
He aprendido a sufrir

Comenzó a arrugar esa hoja de papel para tirarla en la papelera que tenia cerca. Tai intentó apartar de su mente la congoja que le producía la melancolía. Sacó una botella de Ron que guardaba en el tercer cajón de su mesita. Los últimos meses la bebida y las drogas habían actuado de analgésico, le dolía el alma y en estas sustancias él encontraba el olvido del dolor y algo de calma. Pero realmente era prisionero de una cárcel llena de demonios.

_Ella es la dama que sacia mis demonios  
a cambio de jurarle mi lealtad,  
ella es la amante que siempre llega tarde  
es el fracaso de mi divinidad _

Sirvió la bebida en una copa hasta el tope y comenzó a tomar tratando de olvidar sus penas, era lo único que podía hacer que el dolor que tenia en su corazón cesara por unos instantes, trataba de escapar de su realidad pero desgraciadamente el efecto era temporal, tomo nuevamente aquella foto entre sus manos mientras varias lagrimas comenzaban a emanar de sus ojos, la nostalgia no tardo en llegar nuevamente al castaño, que guiado por el recuerdo se dirigió hacia el balcón de su habitación para observar el velo nocturno que puntualmente llegaba a su cita con las tinieblas, se sirvió otra copa de Ron tratando de apaciguar aquel sentimiento pero no importara cuanto tomara, su corazón estaba totalmente deshecho.

_Si he de caer será sin ti  
Quiero atreverme a vivir,  
Si he de luchar será por mi  
He aprendido a sufrir _

En poco tiempo Tai había consumido más de la mitad de la botella, Cuando el alma queda herida de soledad, es cuando aprendes que tener a alguien a quien amas, es un regalo que debes cuidar y mimar, desgraciadamente a la persona que amaba ya no se encontraba ya con el, lo único que tenia era aquella soledad que siempre le plantaba un beso, pero era un beso amargo… un beso de despedida. Se sirvió otra copa para luego recostarse en su cama y alejar todo pensamiento que tenia de ella y alejarse de esa soledad… pero le era imposible.

_Y en sus labios duerme mi libertad  
su veneno duerme junto a mí  
de ti quiero huir..._

Kari solo observaba a su hermano desde el otro lado, no soportaba ver a Tai de esa manera y entro a su habitación sin ningún aviso para hablar con el, aunque el castaño vio como su hermana se sentó junto al el solo se voltio al otro lado dándole la espalda

- Sal de aquí por favor Kari, quiero estar solo – comento el castaño en un tono muy frio, en su tono de voz se notaba que ya se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol

- Por favor Tai escúchame, ya no soporto verte de esa manera necesitas ayuda

- No necesitó la ayuda de nadie Kari, sé que tengo un problema y yo solo podre salir de el – comento el castaño para levantarse y servirse las ultimas gotas de Ron – ahora sal de mi habitación

_Si he de caer será sin ti  
Quiero atreverme a vivir,  
Si he de luchar será por mi  
He aprendido a sufrir_

La castaña no le hizo caso al castaño, por mas que él le pedía que saliera de su habitación ella se negaba, se acero a él para tomarlo del brazo pero Tai se opuso y bruscamente la empujo que callera en su cama

- Por favor Tai escúchame, yo se como sientes Sora también era mi amiga pero emborracharte no es la manera de resolver tus problemas – comento la castaña con los ojos totalmente cristalinos

Tai dejo caer la foto al suelo haciendo que el marco en el que se encontraba se rompiera para voltear de golpe hacia donde estaba su hermana, sus ojos también estaban cristalinos apunto de estallar en llanto

- ¡Como puedes saber como me siento! ¿acaso no entiendes que he perdido lo más importante que tenía en mi vida?, el alcohol es lo único que logra apaciguar el dolor que tengo en mi corazón – replico el castaño furiosamente hacia su hermana sin darse cuenta que se encontraba pisando la foto que había dejado caer al suelo

- Hermano…

_He aprendido a sufrir  
y a tentar los fantasmas que viven en mí _

Se acercó nuevamente hacia su balcón para tomar el último trago de su copa y tirarla al suelo mientras se apoyaba en el barandal de su balcón, Kari se levanto de la cama y se acercó a tomar la foto que se encontraba debajo de los trozos de vidrio del marco destrozado y luego voltear a mirar a su hermano, se sentía triste por su hermano pero no había nada que ya pudiera hacer ella, solo coloco la foto nuevamente sobre la mesita de Tai y luego salir de su habitación.

El castaño solo estaba parado en aquel balcón con los ojos llenos totalmente en lágrimas, decidió sentarse apoyándose en aquel barandal mientras lanzaba su mirada hacia el cielo sin poder evitar mirar el rostro de aquella pelirroja que alguna vez hacia que Tai perdiera el aliento mientras las lagrimas no paraban de caer e sus ojos

- _Mis demonios se alejan cuando tú no estás allí _


End file.
